Solar Eclipse
by LoL FanFic Crew
Summary: Diana And Leona Explore the wonders of a new relationship.


Solar Eclipse

The wind whistled in Diana's ear as she walked through the courtyard of The League of Legends. She frowned as she saw Leona walking towards her and snorted under her breath. Diana noticed leona wasn't looking forward and stuck her leg out and tripped her, but unfortunately her plan failed and leona tripped right on top of her. Their boobs were pressing together and leona quickly got up from her position and looked to see who her offender was when she looked down she was surprised to see Diana who had hit her head on the ground when she fell. Diana was knocked out cold, and leona huffed and unhappily picked her up and said,"_I shouldn't be doing this_" she thought as she carried Diana back to her room.

Leona laid Diana down on her bed "_goddamn what a nuisance_" she thought as she looked at Diana. Looking down at her Leona began noticing the small little details about Diana. like how her white hair shined in the pale light of her room. She sat down on a nice comfy chair next to diana's bed and stared at diana but she soon fell asleep. She woke up with diana sitting in her lap looking at her with a little smile on her face. "oh" was all she could manage to say as Diana kissed her. Leona tried to pushed her off but Diana got the better of her and used her strength to throw leona onto the bed. Diana got on top of her and kissed her again. When their lips became apart Leona whispered, "Why". Diana looked into her eyes and said, "I think it's time we had a solar eclipse" Before knocking Leona out Leona awoke she was naked, armour and all cast off into the corner. Leona huffed, "I don't think I wanted this to be so soon." Diana smirked and kissed her again, When their bodies touched Leona felt how cold diana was. "_if she need's warmth ill give it to her_" Leona thought fiercely.

Leona shoved her tongue into diana's mouth only for diana to put her tongue over her's Leona groaned as Diana started to massage her boobs. Diana reached behind Leona and undid her bra she took it off in the blink of an eye. She moved down lower and started suckling on Leona's breasts and ran her hand up and down leona's thigh. Leona was squirming now, Diana noticed and said, "promise you won't run if i untie you"? Leona replied, "yes!". Diana undid her bonds and almost immediately Leona's hands went up to Diana's Bra and undid the strap and pulled it off." Diana smiled and shoved her chest into Leona's face and Moaned as she felt Leona suckle. After a while Diana pushed Leona back down and took off her panties. Diana smirked as she saw leona's clean shaven pussy and licked it right up the middle, Leona shivered down her spine and wriggled her undercarriage closer to Diana's face. "I appreciate your cooperation", diana huskily whispered before burying her face into Leona's vagina Licking every spot she could. Leona screamed and grabbed Diana's panties and tore them off. They started scissoring their pussies together. Their clits touched and the both orgasmed and screamed each others names and fell down together on to the bed. Leona said," I wanna do that again." Diana smirked and replied, "so do i" and they both fell asleep.

The Next morning Diana woke up in Leona's arms and smiled at the warmth, She tried to get up without waking leona but failed as leona grabbed her back. Leona murmured, "where are you going?" Diana replied, "I'm going to take a shower care to join me?" Leona happily said, "yes please." They got out of got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and stepped into the large shower. Diana turned on the Hot water, and leaned over to leona as the hot water poured over their heads and shoulders. The room had gotten steamy and leona and Diana were pressing their boobs together kissing feverishly. Leona started fingering Diana and said, "lets see how long you last" then pressed her thumb on her clit. Diana moaned and arched her back shaking from pleasure. Leona spied an opportunity and began to use her tongue as well as her fingers on Diana's already soaked pussy. Diana could barely think straight as sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. The solari warrior smiled to herself as she pleased her with her tongue. Diana came swiftly as Leona drank up every last drop."Looks like i win",said Leona. Leona Turned off the water. Then she and Diana lumbered onto their Bed still wet with water and targon knows what other fluids. Diana pinned down Leona and led a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. Diana gave Leona a wink and dropped her head in between Leona's thighs. Leona squeaked as she felt Diana's tongue enter her. Leona moaned loudly as Diana reached up to play with Leonas breasts. Suddenly Leona climaxed, her body shaking from her sexual excitement. Diana poked her head up and licked her lips the cum glinting in the light. Diana and Leona laid in bed looking at each other in silence for a while until Diana said,"Leona i think i love you", Leona thought and slowly ended up saying,"I-I love you too." They kissed and Diana fell asleep with her head on leona's shoulder.


End file.
